The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to filterless gas generating systems for use in applications such as inflatable occupant restraint systems in motor vehicles.
Installation of inflatable occupant protection systems, generally including airbag systems as standard equipment in all new vehicles has intensified the search for smaller, lighter and less expensive protection systems. Accordingly, since the inflation gas generator used in such protection systems tends to be the heaviest and most expensive component, there is a need for a lighter and less expensive gas generating system.
A typical gas generating system includes cylindrical steel or aluminum housing having a diameter and length related to the vehicle application and characteristics of a gas generant composition contained therein. Inhalation by a vehicle occupant of particulates generated by gas generant combustion during airbag activation can be hazardous. Thus, the gas generating system is generally provided with an internal or external filter comprising one or more layers of steel screen of varying mesh and wire diameter. Gas produced upon combustion of the gas generant passes through the filter before exiting the gas generating system. Particulate material, or slag, produced during combustion of the gas generant in a conventional system is substantially removed as the gas passes through the filter. In addition, heat from combustion gases is transferred to the material of the filter as the gases flow through the filter. Thus, as well as filtering particulates from the gases, the filter acts to cool the combustion gases prior to dispersal into an associated airbag. However, inclusion of the filter in the gas generating system increases the complexity, weight, and expense of the gas generating system. While various gas generant formulations have been developed in which the particulates resulting from combustion of the gas generant are substantially eliminated or significantly reduced, certain types of gas generants are still desirable notwithstanding the relatively high percentage of combustion solids they produce, given favorable characteristics of these gas generants such as burn rate, sustained combustion, and repeatability of performance.
Other ongoing concerns with gas generating systems include the ability to achieve any one of a variety of ballistic profiles by varying as few of the physical parameters of the gas generating system as possible and/or by varying these physical parameters as economically as possible. Also important are the need to increase manufacturing efficiency and the need to reduce manufacturing costs.